Just A Dream
by NessieCullen9
Summary: A one-shot songfic inspired by Carrie Underwood's song "Just a Dream". Not AU! Takes place during New Moon. Bella/Edward... Or, is it just a dream?


**Just a Dream**

**A/N: Again, this is _not_ AU! It takes place during New Moon. Read and you'll figure it out. Inspired by Carrie Underwood's song "Just a Dream".**

This can't be happening to me. It was all happening so fast, and it was so… Perfect. And it was all thanks to that party Alice threw me for my eighteenth birthday. I had been dreading the party so much… It was strange to think of how it had changed my life so completely…

Edward's gift: A ring. An engagement ring and a proposal.

Alice's gift: A wedding gown and an excited admission that all the wedding details were already set. She'd already booked a church for the wedding, seeing that I would accept Edward's proposal. The date was set for two weeks after that day, my eighteenth birthday.

Jasper's gift: Peace of mind. He'd already gone to my parents, with Edward, to explain the wedding plans. He'd used his special talent to keep their reactions under control.

Emmett and Rosalie's gift: They had convinced Edward to give me a proper honeymoon, after the wedding.

Esme's gift: She had arranged for a military band to play at the ceremony, thinking Edward would enjoy that detail, remembering his human life.

Carlisle's gift: He had convinced Edward to change me into a vampire after the honeymoon, and he was going to help with the process.

Two weeks had passed since my birthday and I was in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes, looking back over some love letters from Edward while Esme drove me to the church. Alice was in the car, too, twittering away to Esme about how perfect the wedding was going to be…

**It was two weeks after she turned eighteen.  
****All dressed in white,  
****Going to the church that night.  
****She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue.  
**

When we got to the church, Alice literally lifted me out of the car before she set me on my feet and started adjusting my dress and fixing my veil. Esme went straight inside, to tell everyone we were ready. Charlie came out carrying my bouquet, then. He handed the flowers to me and I couldn't help it… I started to cry. Alice bounced up to give me a kiss on the cheek before darting inside the church, herself. My dad held out his arm for me, and I took it. I heard the music begin, inside, and I pulled my veil down over my face as the tears of joy flowed even heavier, probably ruining my makeup. Oh, well. I was going to look plain next to my vampire groom, anyway…

**And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down,  
Trying to hide the tears.  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it.**

It was only then that I smelled it: Salt and rust. Blood. My stomach flipped. Oh, no. What had gone wrong?! Who was hurt?! I let go of Charlie and ran forward, so I could see the inside of the church more clearly. It wasn't a church, inside, though. It was the Cullen's living room. And the girl who was inside, covered in blood, was…

**  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
**

Me.

**And the flowers fell out of her hand.**

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, surely waking Charlie. Sure enough, less than a minute later, he came running into the room with his gun in hand. He looked around my room wildly before realizing there was no intruder in my room. There was just me, curled into a fetal position on my bed, rocking back and forth and shaking uncontrollably as I sobbed into my sheets. He laid his gun on the top of my desk and quickly came over to me. He knelt beside my bed and brushed my sweat-soaked hair out of my face.

"Bells, what is it?!" He asked worriedly. "What happened?! What's wrong?! Bella?!"

"He's gone," I sobbed, my voice cracking. "He's gone…" My voice barely came out, that time. The hole in my chest hurt too much for me to speak. I wound my arms tightly around my torso as I continued sobbing violently…

**Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.  
I can't even breathe.  
It's like I'm looking from a distance,  
Standing in the background.  
Everybody's saying he's not coming home now.  
This can't be happening to me.  
This is just a dream…**

After about ten consecutive nights of running into my room when woke up screaming, Charlie gave up. I never told him much. I couldn't. There was no way I could possibly tell him the whole truth: I'm broken from the inside out because the vampire I fell in love with and wanted to spend eternity with doesn't love me anymore. That wouldn't go over well. As it was, he was already worried that I was going crazy.

"I don't know what to do, Renee," I heard him talking on the phone downstairs, one night. "It's not like someone just broke up with her. It's like someone died..." I fell asleep then, and I found myself in a familiar church, this time, wearing black. Jessica, Angela, and Mike were there. So was Charlie. Even Billy and Jacob were there, though they couldn't bring themselves to look quite as sad as everyone else. There were flowers in my hands, again. Roses. I stepped forward and placed them atop the closed coffin before me. While a small part of me noted that this was wrong; that vampires neither slept nor laid dead in coffins, every other part of me just hurt…

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray.  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt.  
****Then, the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard.**

It was my lullaby. No. I didn't want to hear that! He was gone! No! My whole body shook as I sobbed. Someone came toward me, then. I didn't recognize him, but he was wearing a soldier's uniform. I remembered Edward's story, then… About his life during the World War One. The soldier handed me a folded up flag and I held it to my face, my tears quickly saturating the fabric…

**Then they handed her a folded up flag,  
And she held on to all she had left of him,  
Oh, and what could have been.**

After a moment, the flag began to smell funny. Rusty… I held it away from my face and saw that it wasn't just soaked in my tears…

**And then the guns rang one last shot**

The bite scar on my hand suddenly looked like a fresh wound. Blood poured out of it, and the venom burned…

**And it felt like a bullet in her heart.**

I woke up with a blood curdling shriek.

**Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.  
I can't even breathe.  
It's like I'm looking from a distance,  
Standing in the background.  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now.  
This can't be happening to me.  
This is just a dream…**

"He's gone… He's gone…" I sobbed into the dark emptiness of my room, clutching at the gaping hole in my chest that burned worse than any vampire venom. I closed my eyes and reopened them several times, willing _this_ to be a dream. I tried as hard as I could to wake up and find myself back in Edward's arms…

**Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.  
I can't even breathe.  
It's like I'm looking from a distance,  
Standing in the background.  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now.  
This can't be happening to me.  
This is just a dream…**

But I didn't wake.

**This is just a dream...**


End file.
